Retirement Party
'Retirement Party '''is the 16th episode of Rails of Highland Valley. Plot The state of Pennsylvania has many different passenger services, from the SEPTA and NJT commuter services on the east side to the Light Rail trains in Pittsburgh to the tourist railroads. But like most other states, Pennsylvania has Amtrak service. Mr. Morrison is an Amtrak conductor who has been working many years. He grew up in Front Royal, VA and often saw Southern Railway trains passing by. He would later move to Richmond and start working with the SCL, later Seaboard System and CSX. He would stay with CSX for a few more years before moving to Pennsylvania and transferring to Conrail. He became popular among engines before he transferred to Amtrak in 1997 where he's stayed since. However, he's getting old and might be retiring soon. One evening, Christian arrives in Pittsburgh with the Pennsylvanian. He is shocked when Mr. Morrison tells him that he is pending retirement. When he arrives at Highland Valley, he tells Nicholas and Matthew, who are almost ready to take their train to Baltimore, MD. Nicholas tells Christian that he needs to jog up his memory before they can discuss Mr. Morrison. Characters * Nicholas * Will * Lily * Lilim * Josiah * Shawn * Mr. Morrison * Mr. Edwards * Christian * Matthew * Michael * Zach * Doug * Justin (Amtrak) * Ely * Barry (CSX) * Michael (CSX) * Terry * Trey * Dakota * Matt * Dave * Larry * Lilie * Waidy * Adam * Neville * Marty * Kara * Evelyn * Raymond * Mike * Marie (KCS) * Kevin (NS) * Nicky * Malcolm * Ryusei * Lois * Itachi * Ray * Turbo * Marie * Tiffany * Amber * Steve * Lexi * Lacus * Spencer * Bowser * Benjamin * Brayden * Ian * Dora * Timothy * Ralph * Vera * Toad * Luigi * Josh * Zomboss * Robbie * Cure Lemonade * Yulogo * Amtrak AEM-7 #942 ''(not named) * Painter (not named) * Amtrak P42DC #12 (not named) * Amtrak P42DC #164 (not named) * Max (cameo) * Omer (cameo) * Nyou (cameo) * Zorran (cameo) * Flippy (cameo) * Theseus (cameo) * Vanellope (cameo) * Rocco (cameo) * Jalieel (in YN2 paint; cameo) * Foxy (cameo) * Brandon (cameo) * Dylan (cameo) * Eddy (cameo) * Manabu (cameo) * Louise (cameo) * Cure Bright (cameo) * Hank (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Brandon (cameo) * Bridget (cameo) * Deven (cameo) * Quagmire (cameo) * Papyrus (cameo) * Heather (cameo) * Various cameos (including ''Lilie, James (CP), Rosalina, Jessie, Matt (CP), Will, Zach, Nyou, Randy, and Harrison from ''Tales on Springfield Railroad, Lacus and Umit from Rails of the Mojave, Marty and Bob from Tales on Harrison Rails, Michael from Adventures of the Industrial Wasteland, Kaleb and Brandon from Panhandle Rail Stories, Colton from Southeast Rail Stories, Tyler from The Full Bucketniers, Lily from Rails of Nebraska, and May from Rails of Meadow Hill) Locations * Highland Valley * Northeast Corridor * Keystone Corridor * Toronto Rail Lands * NS Reading Line * Industrial Wasteland * CSX Keystone Subdivision * Philadelphia, PA * NS Pittsburgh Line * Pittsburgh * CSX A-Line * Cheyenne, WY * NS Lake Division District * Tidewater Trivia * This will be the final episode of Season 3. * In an early development, this episode was going to focus on Mr. Machich. Goofs * Lag is encountered on some scenes. * When the Amtrak AEM-7 takes over the train from Lily, he appears to be going in the opposite direction. * When Will is in Philadelphia, his ditchlights change positions and his unibrow turns white. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes not split into parts Category:Upcoming media